1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-channel head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the computer field, data storage devices for performing recording/reproducing of magnetic information on a linear tape have been developed as a device for backing up data stored in a memory, a hard disk or the like. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-276267 discloses a multi-channel head to be used in such a data storage device.
Such a multi-channel head is provided with a plurality of element pairs each composed of one recording element and one reproducing element. These element pairs are arranged on a substrate of the multi-channel head in a direction perpendicular to a linear tape travel direction. Each element pair serves as one channel that is a unit of performing recording/reproducing of magnetic information.
Moreover, the recording element of each element pair is aligned with the recording element of an adjacent element pair in the direction perpendicular to the linear tape travel direction. The recording element performs recording of magnetic information by applying a recording magnetic field to the linear tape.